The advent of the waterbed has also caused the rethinking of the manner in which bedding is attached thereto. It has long been a problem to maintain a sheet or mattress pad reasonably securely to the waterbed. To date, efforts have been made mainly in the direction of providing larger sheets, such that more material can be tucked between the mattress and the sides of the waterbed frame. Other efforts were directed to sheets having elastic strips attached thereto to tighten the edges of the sheet around the corners of the mattress.
However, the above described efforts have not met with total success. Sheets which extend on the side of the mattress are only held in position by the force of the water against the side frames. This force is not great enough to hold the sheets securely in position.
Efforts directed to larger sheets require the purchase of a complete set of new sheets. Other efforts have been directed to the use of fasteners to hold the sheet in place. However, such fasteners are typically cumbersome to operate and are not readily usable by one who does not possess the necessary manual dexterity.
Finally, sheets with elastic strips are inconvenient since the elastic will contract when not in use on the bed. This makes the sheet difficult to fold, and causes "puckering" along the edges. Furthermore, the biasing force of the elastic may cause the sheet to slip off the mattress, rather than securing the sheet in position.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved device for securing a sheet to a waterbed.
Another object is to provide corner pockets for attachment to the bottom of a conventional sheet, to retain the sheet in position on a waterbed mattress.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.